


Edge

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Harringrove Week of Love 2020, HarringroveWeekofLove Day 1, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: They're heading towards something vast. Steve's skin is a patchwork of phantom itches, as if it's on too tight in places.He licks his lips and squeezes his eyes tightly while he says, "Dick," and if it comes out fondly, then Steve hopes he's not getting called out on it because he's got no retort, no excuse.(Written for Harringrove Week of Love Day 1: Edging.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629670
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I made it! :D
> 
> (I've never written edging, not really. Hope it works?!?)

Outside, the sounds of the fingertips of an impressive springtime storm drumming against the windowpanes and the sides of the house are muffled and weak, barely a real inconvenience. Kind of the opposite, keeping Steve's parents stranded in some airport or on some highway, away from the house altogether.

They've got time.

"We do, baby."

The _baby_ has always sounded a bit patronising coming out of Billy's mouth, but Steve is too turned on by it to ask him to stop. Something about Billy's voice when he says it hits him in the gut, squeezes at his insides, slithers around to make itself at home. Steve's more than a little pathetic for falling for it. His elbows slip beneath him, arms sprawling by his sides, and his head hits the pillow, bouncing softly. Billy's eyes are wide and staring where he lies on his stomach between Steve's spread legs, and when he reaches for Steve's underwear to take him out and swallow him down, Steve finds it's better for his self-control to keep his face turned to the ceiling above.

"Don't be a dick," he groans out, just for the sake of getting one last smart-ass rejoinder in before Billy manages to reduce him to sobbing incoherence. Sometimes it's too good between them.

Like right now. They're heading towards something vast. His bedroom is too stuffy, the way the stale heat of daytime gets inside all throughout the house when the weather's all weird this time of the year, a hotter than usual spring turning to persistent rain. They've been rolling around the place in just their underwear for the better part of an hour, overheated and horny and on edge. Steve's skin is a patchwork of phantom itches, as if it's on too tight in places. Anything can trigger him to go off embarrassingly quickly when he's like this, although that sometimes means he could go twice in a row, but that's only if Billy allows it, if he doesn't tease all night long. When Steve's like this, his own hand doesn't quite do the trick.

When he gets this hot for it this quickly, all he can think about is how he needs it to happen _now now now_ , for someone to touch him all the damn time until he's had enough, too much. It has him a little mindless with it. That's the embarrassing part, the reason he tries to hide it, the reason he focuses on a nick in the ceiling and presses his nails into the softness of his own palms, a counterpoint to the slick slide of his cock in and out of Billy's mouth, even though right now he's barely reaching inside, the ring of Billy's lips around him not even halfway, the tip only just rubbing against Billy's soft palate. His own mouth is wet and nearly drooling for it anyway.

But Billy must figure him out, because he removes his mouth completely. His hips jump at the suddenness of the loss of contact, but Billy's palms are there to press at the tops of his thighs to still the movement before it has the chance to happen.

Thankfully what comes out of him then is not quite a full-body shiver, but rather a bodily hiccup from the top of his head to the tips of his toes as he barks out a half-incredulous, half-amused laugh. He licks his lips and squeezes his eyes tightly while he says, "Dick," and if it comes out fondly, then Steve hopes he's not getting called out on it because he's got no retort, no excuse. Billy doesn't, merely drags his lips, half-parted in a ghostly smile, down Steve's cock to the root and back up again to linger underneath the head for a sucking kiss which finally does make him shiver and twitch beneath Billy's palms. He moans when Billy swallows him back down, this time to the root, down his throat all snug and hot and perfect. He chokes, of course he does, Steve's proud to tell anyone he's more than a mouthful, but Billy valiantly lets off barely an inch for air before Steve feels it from the other side as his cheeks suck in and tighten around him.

Billy got his hair trimmed to above his shoulders around his birthday a couple of months back, and it's now grown back to a length he likes, that they both like, brushing his shoulders, the curls full. It's the longest Steve's fingers have experienced of it since this started between them, around the same time as the haircut in fact, only a few hurried kisses before it which never led further. Billy's been talking about getting another trim before the summer starts. Steve has no opinion on it, except how he's going to miss digging his fingers in as he does now to hang on as Billy bobs his head faster, lets more of him out before falling back on him until Steve hits the back of his throat only to go at it all over again, harder and faster.

Yeah, he's going to miss this when Billy cuts his hair. Might have to go without it anyway, with or without the haircut. Summer means Steve's graduating and Billy isn't. Then it's college. He could tell by virtue of the pitiful groans floating up from certain parts of any given classroom come admission letter season who has gotten into their parents' top choice and who are stuck in Nowhere, Indiana. He hasn't yet told his father he isn't going to Tech, but he can't delay the inevitable for much longer. _Billy_ knows, but no one knows about Billy, so he figures the secrets even out nicely. Once Steve's father finds out it's anyone's guess what his plans will be. Might have to give up the Beamer. Get a job. Would make it daunting to get around town to meet up with Billy then. Might have to give this up anyway if Steve's father starts paying attention out of spite. It's anyone's guess what summer will be like, much less after.

The slow drag along Billy's tongue has him ultimately slipping out of Billy's throat and mouth. Opening his eyes, he stares down where Billy's palm has started leisurely jacking him. The dim light from his desk lamp is too bright after keeping his eyes closed for so long. Little dark spots fill the edges. Spit and pre-come aren't enough to keep it going smoothly, but Steve doesn't want him moving away to search Steve's upstairs bathroom for a tub of petroleum jelly or anything cruel like that.

"Too much?" Billy asks.

Steve shakes his head. He's clawing at the sheets, Billy's curls abandoned. "Keep going." Billy smirks and switches from his palm to his thumb and forefinger, a loose ring, maddeningly light.

Steve's underwear is digging into the sensitive skin beneath his balls, which are swollen and twitch each time Billy's fingers go all the way up to just beneath the head. Steve likes it when Billy plays with his foreskin, when he tongues inside of it, when he licks out the pre-come and smears his mouth around. His toes curl thinking about the last time Billy did it for him. He'd be coming already if he did it for him now. Instead, he watches him trace his fingers around, almost careless, grip tightening around the base.

"Shit," Steve groans when that grip gets real tight. He wants to come, must be obvious about it. The rest of Billy's fingers pinch at his balls. The tops of Steve's thighs tremble and shift up and shimmy around, more than a little desperate.

"More?" Now that's a stupid question. Billy's eyes seem to be mocking him, pitying Steve in his desperation.

Steve bites his lower lip right where the skin's the thinnest, and nods. His dick twitches between Billy's fingers and his blood crackles, all to welcome back the heat of Billy's wet mouth when he leans back in to first nuzzle at him briefly before opening his mouth to guide him back inside. He licks at Steve's cock, tongue shifting minutely. He stares, and Steve stares back.

This new soft touch goes through Steve like lightning. It's not even a tenth of what Billy's mouth can do, of which he has plenty of firsthand knowledge, but the look of him, vaguely serene and unwilling to blink away first, is hotter than his throat. His breath catches and his balls courageously attempt to spill, but Billy pinches at them again and sucks his way to just keeping Steve's cockhead snugly between his tongue and the back of his front teeth. His mouth gets wetter to soften the edges of his teeth, not that Steve's complaining.

His toes are cramping where they keep curling and uncurling. Billy could keep him like this all night. But Steve knows he just needs that one push to have him careening over. Doesn't know if there's such a thing as graduating to more than this, a gradual slope, falling towards something as yet unspoken. Steve tells himself he's not going to be the one asking for that, but that could just be another white lie to himself, where he can't think about asking for a finger or Billy's tongue _there_ without saying the words, so he'll try to convince himself he would let it happen if Billy were to ask. Out of the goodness of his heart, right?

He wants to come down Billy's throat so badly that it's suddenly all he wants, everything he will ever want. His hands are back in his hair, fisting it harshly, a little rudely maybe. But Billy moans loudly and sucks him down, sucks harder the moment Steve screws his hips up, so perhaps not too rude. He takes more of him in, then still more, then another few inches to the back of Billy's throat where they both like Steve to be, despite Billy's teasing.

He fucks Billy's throat, hips hammering up, ass and thighs and quads working. Drool leaks from the corners of Billy's mouth to Steve's crotch, along the base of his cock and down his balls to his taint, messing up his underwear. The slap of wet skin is obscene in the quiet of the room, though Billy's grunts and Steve's rough moans might give it a run for its money.

Soon enough Billy pulls up and off his cock to suck on his balls, nose at them. Must be a funky combination of spit and sweat and pre-come. Billy doesn't seem to mind. He seems to enjoy smearing his face into them while once more rubbing up and down Steve's dick with the hand not holding his hip steady. His grip on Steve's cock grows tight and focused. He lifts his head to spit loudly onto his fingers to sweeten the friction, and something about it is the fall down the slope, Steve's own throat tightening around a deep whine.

Two careless fingers hold him at the root. The head pulses and throbs, and he comes all over his stomach and up his chest in long, sticky lines. It goes on for far too long, his balls aching by the end of it, every muscle sore. The riot in his chest quiets briefly, then his heart starts a stampede against his ribs. It takes several long minutes before he can once more breathe normally, during which time Billy nuzzles teasingly at his thighs, dragging his cheek carelessly along skin feeling overly sensitive minutes after coming. Steve trembles and lights up with it every few moments, his body too overwhelmed both to stop it and to not give in to it and shake apart.

His mouth feels thick with sawdust.

When he stares down his chest, between his still sprawled legs Billy's face is doing something complicated Steve's brain has trouble deciphering. He knows what he wants it to mean. He closes his eyes tightly against a mumbled, earnest _baby_ faint where it's pushed into the thin skin covering a pulsing vein.

Steve's always been more than a little bit spoiled, he's the first to admit it. Perhaps that's why it's always felt like anything he has had to let go of should escape his fingers only barely, through his flailing nails, scratched beyond recognition. Nancy wasn't that way, but he thinks maybe Billy could be.

He hopes it never comes to that, because Steve's got claws.

**Author's Note:**

> I dared myself to write a story for each day of the Harringrove Week of Love. Wish me luck!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated. I will love you regardless, though. <3
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com).


End file.
